When the Time Comes
by sweetrosey
Summary: Akito has broken up with Sana, so he won't hurt her. But then a car accident changes everything. Will Akito make it? And how will Sana react when the time comes? its my first fanfic so PLEASE r&r! COMPLETE!
1. Ch 1 the hospital

Disclaimer: I do NOT under any circumstances own Kodocha, the characters or ANY PART of the story. I just wrote this for fun. thank you.  
  
**Author's note**  
  
This is my first fan fiction, so please review it.I really need to know if I should continue. thank you, and enjoy!  
  
When the time comes..  
  
"Akito!" A yell came from the opposite side of Akito's hospital room. He turned to see a honey-eyed brown-haired girl standing framed in the doorway.  
  
"Sana." He murmured. * Only a few days ago, Akito had broken up with Sana, afraid of hurting her. Leaving her in tears, hurting her more than he ever would have any other way, was not what Akito had intended to do. But sometimes.things do not work out the way they are intended to. This was the first time he had seen her in days. Now she stood in his room, staring at him sadly. He had just been hit by a car. *  
  
A doctor rushed into the room, brushing past Sana. He ushered two nurses into the room.  
  
"Crimson Falcon!" He yelled, "Get him into the operating room NOW!"  
  
"What's going on?" Sana yelled her voice urgent.  
  
The doctor only looked at her, his eyes heavy, as though they had seen too much hurt, too much pain..too much death.  
  
"Will he be alright?" She cried, grabbing the doctor's coat.  
  
"I." He sighed, "I don't know."  
  
Akito looked at her, his eyes full of a sadness Sana had never seen before. A single tear, unnoticed by all but her, silently rolled down his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered, not sure if she heard him.just wishing he could hold her again. "Sana.I'm so sorry."  
  
The doctor slammed open the door, and Akito was wheeled in.  
  
"AKITO!" Sana cried, dropping to her knees and sobbing "Akito.please.live."  
  
And the doors swung shut. 


	2. Ch 2 Nao

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kodocha! Now or EVER! I just love it write these stories!  
  
Author's note:  
  
Sorry . it started out really slow last time. I hope this will make up for it! If not, tell me! Constructive criticism is always welcome! I hope you enjoy.  
  
When the time comes Ch. 2  
  
Sana sat in the waiting room; tear after tear dripping down her face. She had been there for over an hour now.a long time to wait. Too long? Everyone had arrived minutes after Akito was omitted into the operating room. They pushed her to tell them what was going on, but she could only shake her head . and let the tears flow down.  
  
*  
  
Everyone was glancing at her nervously. She could hear whispers of "will she be alright?" and "poor Sana.." She clapped her hands over her ears, but she could not drown out the murmurs.  
  
"Just SHUT UP!" she screamed, standing up suddenly. Everyone starred at her in surprise. This was an odd mood swing for the normally happy go luck girl. "Don't pretend I can't hear you because I can! Stop pretending like I'm not even here!"  
  
And then she ran.  
  
She ran down a long corridor into the next, until she found herself in a familiar passageway. Had it really been years? It seemed like it was only yesterday when she had run down the corridor ... Looking for Akito ..  
  
He looked at her with such sad eyes, like one's she had never seen before. Tears shone in them .. Grief .. Pain.  
  
"What will I do, Sana?" He had whispered, "If my father dies, what will I do?"  
  
She embraced him, all of his sadness pouring into her and back again.  
  
"What will I do?"  
  
His words echoed again and again in her ears. She slid down the wall, into the very spot that Akito had sat in so many years ago.  
  
"Oh Akito," She whispered, "What will I do? If you die .. What will I do?"  
  
A sob escaped her. She loved him .. She loved him so much. And she needed him. She could not survive with out him .. She couldn't .. She wouldn't .  
  
"What will I do?"  
  
"Sana?" A voice above her said . asking her if she was really there.  
  
She looked up, embarrassed by her tears. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. As her vision cleared, she was startled to see ...  
  
"Nao?" Her voice came out in barely a whisper.  
  
A half-smile broke onto his face . but it was a crooked smile . a forced smile.  
  
"Hey .. Sana ." He said, uncertainly.  
  
She straightened up, and brushed herself off. "I was just . err . just ." She couldn't think of anything to say. Just what? Grieving over her one true love that may not live? It didn't seem like an appropriate thing to say to Nao, of all people.  
  
"Oh Sana," He whispered, stepping forward, "Sana, I know."  
  
She fell into his arms, not because she loved him . but because she needed him right now, to tell her that everything would be alright.  
  
He embraced her, stroking her soft hair and murmuring over and over, "I know, I know."  
  
The tears came swiftly now, and she sobbed openly onto his T-shirt.  
  
"I can't," she whispered, her words muffled in his shirt, "I can't go on . If he doesn't . Nao . I don't know what I'll do ."  
  
"I know," he whispered again, "I'm so sorry, Sana."  
  
She sobbed onto his neck as he held her, just .. Thinking. She was happy that he was there to hold her but .. Akito. She wanted Akito. His words came back to her:  
  
"If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, please come to me."  
  
I will. She thought to herself. I promise I will.  
  
She pushed away from him. "Thank you, Nao. Thank you . but . I have . someone else to cry on." Then, to herself she whispered, "I hope."  
  
He nodded, and backed away. "You really .. Do love him, don't you, Sana?" He whispered to her.  
  
She nodded. "Oh, Nao, I'm so sorry . but .. I-I really do."  
  
He understood. "I'll always be here, when you need me."  
  
"I know." She said, wiping another tear that fell down her cheek. "But right now .. I need .. Someone else."  
  
"I know." He said once more.  
  
Then, from down the hall, there was a shout of, "SANA! Sana, where are you? The doctor's here!"  
  
She and Nao ran down the hall together. They stopped short, nearly hitting Rei head on. Everyone turned to look, and gasped at the male teen actor.  
  
"Sana," Rei said, "What's he doing here ..?"  
  
"I'll explain later." He said, urgently, and then added, "Um, Sir."  
  
Rei nodded, and they turned to the doctor. Sana took one look at his face, and she knew ...  
  
^hehe what will happen? Don't you LOVE cliffhangers? No? Well, me neither haha. : ) please review! Thanks! Oh, and P.S.if anyone knows what all those Japanese words in the other Fics are, PLEASE TELL ME in a review! I get soo confused! ; ) 


	3. Ch 3 Akito

Disclaimer: HELLO??? How many times do I have to tell you? I DO NOT OWN KODOCHA!!!  
  
Authors note: I hope that everyone likes it so far.I haven't gotten too many reviews *actually.like 2.* but that's NOT the point! The ones I have gotten have been good, so thanks! Anyways.on to the story!!  
  
Last chapter: Rei nodded, and they turned to the doctor. Sana took one look at his face, and she knew...  
  
When the time comes Ch. 3  
  
The doctor looked at her, as though he knew she needed to know .. as though he knew everything .... "Akito is ."  
  
Sana's fingernails dung into her palm, just say it! SAY IT! She yelled in her mind.  
  
"He is going to be ... Alright."  
  
Sana sank back into her chair, her head in her hands. He's alright, she thought, everything ... everything is alright.  
  
But .. not everything. She and Akito .. They were still .. in trouble.  
  
Trouble? Was that what it was? She could not think of a better word. Their relationship was in trouble. Their friendship was in trouble. Yes .. Trouble was the word.  
  
But now, he would be okay. Everything ... Everything would be okay.  
  
"May I," Sana said, standing up from her bench, "may I go see him?"  
  
The doctor looked her once over, and then to his father. "Well, his father..." He trailed off, still looking at Mr. Hayama, who nodded, and said, "Its fine."  
  
She shakily smiled her appreciation, and walked towards his room. Behind her she could vaguely hear Nao pulling Rei back as he tried to follow her.  
  
She opened the door slowly, and peeked inside. Akito lay on his bed, his eyes shut, and his hands unnaturally tight at his sides.  
  
Sleeping? She wondered.  
  
But then she opened the door all the way, and Akito's eyes shot open. She thought she saw a trace of a smile on his lips as she stepped into the room, but ... No. It was gone. If it had ever even been there at all ...  
  
She timidly stepped to his room. He made no objection, but then again, she wasn't sure that he could even lift his head. Then, she looked deeply into his eyes and knew ... He wanted her to come.  
  
She flew to his bedside, her eyes already filling with tears. She kneeled by his bed, her head resting near him. Tears leaked out of her eyes, when suddenly she felt a hand rest softly on her head.  
  
Looking up, she saw him looking at her, his eyes filled with sadness. He ran his hand down her face, letting it linger on her cheek for a moment.  
  
Taking this as a signal, she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed openly. He sat up as well as he could, but could do nothing for the weeping girl but stroke her hair. But for Sana .... That's all she needed.  
  
"A-a-a-" she stuttered, "Akito.."  
  
"Shh," he whispered, "Shhh Sana ... everything's okay now."  
  
She cried into his neck. "I-I-" She sobbed, "I ... If you ... Died .. I don't know .. What I would have done."  
  
"Sana .." He whispered, "I'm here. I'm okay .. Everything's okay."  
  
"I'm so sorry." She said her voice soft.  
  
"No Sana," he said, pushing her away. "Don't be sorry ... No."  
  
She stared at him. No? Why .. no? But she was sorry. She had a right to be, didn't she? And then she remembered .. No. He broke up with her .. he was supposed to be sorry.  
  
Speechless, she could not utter another word. But then ...  
  
^ Hehehe.again with the cliff hangers!! : - ) lol  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed.and please, everyone else, please review! *and if you have already reviewed, and have anything else to say, please feel free to review again!*  
  
Cere K Strife - I know I'm obsessed with Sana X Hayama too! LoL! The Clueless - thanks! Sorry about the e-mail and IM, but I don't like giving out personal things like that, b/c I never know who I'm giving them too. Angel152169- thank you SOOO much!! I feel so special! Lol! But really.THANK YOU! Frogfroggy5- see he didn't die! Lol! Thanks sooo much!  
  
Thanks to all above and everyone else! It makes my day, reading your reviews! I hope you liked it! More soon! Please review! 


	4. Ch 4 Don't cry

Disclaimer: For the FOURTH time....I DO NOT OWN KODOCHA!!!  
  
Author's notes: (You can call me Rosey, or Sweet Rosey...either/or!!) Thanks again for all the great reviews! This is the only fan fic I've ever written....I hope it's alright! Please review! And now....*suspense*....for the LAST chapter of When the Time Comes! BUMP BUMP BUMMMM!!  
  
p.s.: this chapter is going to be VERY short....it's just going to close it up. Honestly, I could have added it on to the last chapter, but.... muahahahaha .... I thought I'd leave everyone hanging. (Jk, I wasn't really sure what this one was.)  
  
ANYWAYS, I hope you like it, and PLEASE forgive me for making it sooo short.  
  
Last chapter:  
  
Speechless, she could not utter another word. But then .....  
  
When the time comes Ch. 4  
  
He took his good hand, and softly traced it along the curves of her face. She could feel tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, threatening to come bursting out, but she held them back.  
  
"Don't be sorry ........." He whispered, his hand still tracing her face. "Never be sorry ....."  
  
It was too much for her to take. She let the tears flow. Sobbing once more, she put her arms around him, and cried heavily into his shoulder.  
  
He pushed her away again, bringing his hand up to her face to wipe her tears away. "Sana," he whispered, "why are you crying .....Sana ...... don't cry."  
  
"I ca-can't h-help it." She said, her tears still flowing down her face, no matter how hard Akito tried to wipe them away.  
  
"Come on Sana," He said softly, "Everything's okay. I'm okay ..... Everything's going to be okay."  
  
"N-no." She said, the tears still coursing down her face. Did he not remember? She wondered could he have forgotten.  
  
"Akito," she said, "don't you ..... Remember? Remember what happened ........ Between us?"  
  
He looked into her eyes, as though searching in them. She knew he remembered ...... what was he looking for?  
  
Forgiveness  
  
His hand, that was still tracing her face, suddenly stopped on her cheek. He wiped one more tear away, and then pulled her in.  
  
She came freely, her eyes shutting as her face came closer to his. Their lips brushed, and he felt her arms wrapping around him. How good it felt ....... to have him in her arms again.  
  
When they pulled apart, she saw a rare thing ...... he was smiling. She smiled to, her tears finally stopped.  
  
He always knew how to stop her tears ......  
  
Then her smile faltered.  
  
"Akito?" She whispered, "Akito .... Why did you break up with me?"  
  
He looked at her for a minute, his face thoughtful. Finally he said, "Because, Sana ..... I didn't want to hurt you. Because I .... I ...."  
  
She looked at him. "Because you ..... Don't hate me?"  
  
He met her eyes again. "No .... Because ..... I love you."  
  
*--* fin *--*  
  
*--*  
  
Author's last note *sob*: I hope you liked it! I had a great time writing it! PLEASE review if you liked it...or if you hated it!! Either way, it's on your mind!  
  
Ly forever  
  
*--* Rosey *--*  
*--* 


	5. Ch 5 I love you

Disclaimer: I do not own Kadocha!  
  
Author's note: Okay, I know I said I was finished, but a couple of people told me to add on another chappie, so I thought I would! I hope you like it! And please read my newest (and only other) story: Diamond Tears.  
  
P.S: my computer can mess up, so this: // indicates thoughts! Thanks for reading!  
  
When we last saw them....  
  
He met her eyes again. "No ... Because ... I love you."  
  
When the Time Comes  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Her breath caught sharply in her throat as he pulled her close to him once more. He.... loved her. Those words had never been spoken aloud before between the two. On some level, she had always known that he loved her..... But now that the words had been spoken, she hardly knew what to say, or do.  
  
She pulled away from her, pushing against his chest, breaking the bond his hands had formed around her. She had to look in his eyes.  
  
"You...." She stuttered, "you... l-love me?"  
  
He met her eyes. His eyes were full of confusion. "Sana," he murmured, "Sana, of course.... of course I love you." Then his eyes began to harden, as though he was unsure of something. "Sana.... do you love me?"  
  
A soft smile spread across her face, and she took his hands in hers. "I love you. I love you so much."  
  
Tears leaked slowly out of Sana's eyes, flowing down her face like a stream. He embraced her, stroking her hair. Finally, she pulled apart from him, smiling.  
  
"I love you." She whispered softly again.  
  
"I love you, too." He whispered back. A sweet smile passed across his normally stone face.  
  
He pulled her closer to him. She slowly shut her eyes, and their lips met. She opened her eyes briefly. His eyes were shut, a sweet look on his face.  
  
He deepened the kiss. His good hand ran up the side of her neck, and held the back of her hair gently.  
  
She couldn't help.... loving him. She loved.... everything about him.  
  
And she always would.  
  
*--* fin *--*  
  
A/N: okay, sorry so short, but I wasn't really sure what to write in this one....  
  
ANYWAYS  
  
I hope everyone liked this, please review!  
  
Check out my newest story: Diamond Tears. 


End file.
